Rabbit Race
by THORina2245
Summary: A one shot of what happens when a new girl joins the team of the guardians but descides to have a little race...
1. Chapter 1

**Rabbit Race**

I was in North's house with Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy and obviously North.

Jack was balancing on his staff as Tooth hovered around glancing at his teeth. North was speaking to Sandy and Sandy answered with images made from golden sand while Bunny and I had an argument.

"Want to race?" I said to Bunny as he painted his eggs. He looked up with a sarcastic look "You don't want to race a rabbit mate." I smiled and said "Well it doesn't have to be a race if you don't want it to be." "That doesn't make any sense!" Bunny called as I started to run, I was fast…really fast, faster than Bunnymund.

He almost dropped his eggs when he saw me take off, he threw his painted eggs at Jack who caught them whilst laughing at Bunnymund's shocked expression.

They all watched as Bunny tried to catch up with me "North's office is the finish line!" I shouted. I didn't know where Bunnymund went. I reached the office first and hid behind the door. About five seconds later Bunny comes in and says out of breath "Can't beat a rabbi…" as I jumped on him for a joke and then tried to say "I beat you!" but only got to "I bea…" as Bunny caught me and then shoved me to the ground and held a boomerang above my head.

I squirmed but he wouldn't budge, he wasn't even moving his pupils … it was like he was frozen… I heard a laugh and realised it was Jack "Get him off me please." Jack pushed him off and helped me up. "You're fast." "Yeah … I guess so." "Guess so! Your faster than Bunny." He unfroze Bunny and pulled me back because he knew that Bunny would be angry. Bunny jumped up "OH YOU GUMBY!" I stood in front of Jack, gave Bunny a hug and said "Sorry." Bunny calmed down a bit and said softly "No, not you… JACK!" Jack laughed but Bunny was a bit worried that he upset me because I was still hugging him (mainly because I felt a bit unbalanced). He hugged me back, gave Jack a concerned look and then said "Are you alright?" and with that I was out. I thought I was feeling dizzy from the running but turns out it wasn't.

**Please leave a comment x sorry if this was really bad **


	2. a bit of confusion

**A bit of confusion**

I woke up the next morning in Bunny's arms, his fluffy coat was keeping me warm. I was a bit confused how he had fallen asleep on my bed. I didn't mind that much because we're friends but I still pulled back acting shocked and he quickly said "It's not my fault… you're a lot stronger than you think!" I looked at him confused "Look…" Bunny said "I was sat on that chair over there holding your hand right… and you pulled me straight over with one tug!" "Pfft… I'm not that strong!" "Yes you bloody are mate" I was taken aback and said "Sorry." In a shallow voice. "No, no… it's fine, I haven't slept for a while now he said sweetly.

I went down stairs to have breakfast with Bunnymund but bumped into Jack…. Literally, he looked really upset but then looked angry when he saw us. He stormed passed us and slammed the door. Bunny shrugged his shoulder as I looked at him "I'll go and see what's wrong with him." Bunny shrugged his shoulders again with a raised eye brow look, I rolled my eyes and ran off to catch up with Jack. I could hear someone crying, more like sniffing, so I went to Jack's room where I thought I heard it. I opened the door slowly to see Jack sat next to the window crying. "What's the matter Jack?" I could see I startled him, as he quickly wiped away his tears and concentrated on the window. I snuck up behind him and put my arms around his waist, he still didn't move, I moved closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack turned around "I thought you were with Bunnymund?" I started to laugh "No! wait why would you think that?" "Because when I came to check on you, you were wrapped up in Bunny's arms." Jack looked down, I quickly explained myself "uh huh… apparently I sleep hug…" Jack looked at me confused "Well Bunny was sat next to me and I kind of pulled him into a hug when I was asleep." I started to giggle as I thought of his face when it happened. Jack looked out of the window again. I pulled his chin gently towards me so we were face to face… we looked into each other's eyes and I leaned in for my first kiss. When I pulled back Jack looked a bit shocked, I laughed and said "Your first kiss too?" " yeah…" Jack started to blush, I giggled and with that he wrapped his arms around me so we were both looking out the window watching the snow fall.

**Please leave a comment x (thinking of writing another chapter… depends on reviews) **

**X Hope you liked it X**


End file.
